Love,Drama,Heartbreak and Life in Summer Bay
by DramaComedySoapRealityFan
Summary: This starts from the Nash Family arrival. Watch all the Love Drama, Heartbreak and Life in Summer Bay. Couples Joel/Nat Gypsy/Will Trav/Bec Tom/Hayley
1. Nash Family Arrival

**Hi Guys**

 **I know I have other stories to finish but I got inspiration to write this. So I hope you enjoy. This is my twist on their arrival**

 **Kayla**

"Hey Joel and Nat". Travis said as his brother and sister in law pulled into the drive away of the Caravan Park.

"Hey mate thanks for letting us stay oh Tom and Gypsy this is your uncle Travis". Joel said to Tom and Gypsy.

"Hi guys nice to meet you come on in". Travis said to his niece and nephew.

"Thanks Travis". Tom says as Gypsy runs past him.

"So do you and the Mrs own this place I'm sorry I cant remember her name". Joel then asked his brother.

"No we are just leasing of Pippa Ross she recently left town and her name is Rebecca". Travis tells his brother.

"Where's the nearest shops from here and where do the kids hang out in this small suburban place". Gypsy asked her uncle.

"Nearest shops are in Yabbie Creek and these guys will be able to tell where the kids hangout". Travis told his niece as Rebecca,Justine and Tegian walk in.

"Um guys this my brother Joel his wife Nat and their children Tom and Gypsy. Guys this is my wife Rebecca and our foster children Justine and Tegan". Travis said as Rebecca exchanged hugs with all the Nashes and the children talked.

"Thank you for letting us stay Rebecca". Natalie said to her sister in law.

"No worries Gypsy and Tom after we have showed you where you sleeping do you want to come to the beach with us". Justine asked.

"Sure there's nothing better to do". Gypsy says as they head up stairs to get changed into their swimsuits


	2. Beach and First Meetings

Gypsy and Justine were sunbaking and Tom was just about to head in for a surf when Gyosy saw a guy with a girl walking towards them.

"Who's the hunk walking towards us". Gypsy asked Justine as Will and Hayley walked towards them.

"Hey Justine". Will and Hayley said standing beside her.

"Hey Will and Hayley". Justine replied as Gypsy and Tom stood up.

"Hi". Gypsy and Tom said.

"Oh Will and Hayley this is Tom and Gypsy they have just moved here". Justine tells Will and Hayley.

"Hi nice to meet you". Will said.

"What grade are you in at school. Hayley asked them.

"I'm in grade 11 and Gypsy is in grade 10". Tom replied.

"You will be in my class Gypsy". Will tells Gypsy.

"So fill me in what are the teaches like". Gypsy says to Will as they walk away from Hayley and Tom.

"OK most of the teachers are cool but Flathead is very strict". Will tells Gypsy as they are sitting on the rocks.

"Typical siblings huh". Justine,Tom and Hayley say as they are still sunbaking.

"Who". Gypsy asks Will.

"Oh his name is Mr Fisher but we call him Flathead". Will tells Gypsy.

"I love it". Gypsy tells Will.

"I have to go". Justine tells Tom and Hayley as they continue to talk.

"Ok Justine". They both say continuing to giggle.

Gypsy and Will have being talking for a few hours when all of a sudden their lips connect together and they kiss.

"Yuck Gyps we better get going dinner will be soon". Tom says as him and Hayley approach Will and Gypsy.

"Yeah Will we should go too". Hayley tells her brother.

"OK love you". Gypsy says to Will as her and Tom walk away.

"So what's going on with you and Will". Tom asks Gypsy as they head to the Caravan Park.

"We are just mates". Gypsy tells Tom.

"Sure because mates don't lets see kiss". Tom says to Gypsy as he opens the door for her at the caravan park.


	3. Dinner and Will talk at the Nash House

We are just mates". Gypsy tells Tom.

"Sure because mates don't lets see kiss". Tom says to Gypsy as he opens the door for her at the caravan park.

"Hey how was the beach". Joel asks his children as they walk in.

"It was good in my opinion Gypsy might have different words for it". Tom tells his father as Joel shoots a look at Gypsy.

"Is this to do with you know who". Justine asks Tom.

"If you mean Will yes it does". Tom replies.

"Will as in Will Smith". Travis asks them.

"Yeah that's him". Gypsy tells her uncle.

"Gypsy and Will sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G". Tom and Justine sang.

"Stop teasing your sister". Joel told Tom in a firm voice.

"Look Tom it was one kiss for goodness sake and thanks Dad". Gypsy told Tom and her father.

"What you kissed". Natalie asked her.

"Yeah me and Hayley walked over and saw them oh and they said the L word". Tom told is his mother as Joel dropped her beer bottle on the table.

"Hold up you said the L word on the first day of meeting each other". Rebecca asked her niece as Joel and Travis took a sip of their beer.

"Yep and we agreed to see each other tomorrow". Gypsy told her aunty.

"Travis is Will a nice guy". Joel asked his brother being protective of his baby girl.

"Yeah he is'. Travis told his brother as they cleared the table and the girls were talking to Gypsy.


	4. Reunions,Kisses and More Meetings

It is now a new day in The Nash Household.

"Who wants to come to The Diner for breakfast". Travis asked The Nashes.

"I will come". Joel told his brother.

"I have time before I meet Will so sure why not". Gypsy tells her uncle.

"Ok lets go then".

"So is this a new joint I cant remember it". Joel asks his brother.

"Yeah it is Alf's new wife Alisa runs it". Travis tells his brother as they and Gypsy walk out the door.

AT THE DINER

"Hey Travis what can I get you". Alisa asks Travis.

"I will have a strong latte and the Avocado Smash pls Alise". Travis then tells her.

"OK Travis". Alisa says as Alf walks towards them.

"Joel what would you like". Travis asks his brother.

" Stun the flamgin crows Joel Nash". Alf says making Joel turn around.

"Alf Stewart its good to see you". Joel tells him.

"Dad just order already I only have half an hour before I meet Will". Gypsy tells her father.

"Oh sorry I'm Travis brother Joel and I will have a latte and Big Breakfast please". Joel tells Alisa.

"What about you". Alisa asks Gypsy.

"Oh sorry this is my daughter Gypsy Alf". Joel tells Alf introducing Gypsy.

"I will have a mocha and big breakfast please". Gypsy tells Alisa.

"Nice to meet you Gypsy I cant believe you and Nat have a child". Alf tells Joel and Gypsy.

"Make that 2 mate". Joel tells Alf.

Its been half an hour and they have finished their breakfasts and Gypsy heads down to the beach and sees Will.

"Hey sorry I'm late". Gypsy says to Will as she walks towards him.

"That's ok". Will says giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"How you settling in". Will then asks her.

"Really well did you get any grief about yesterday". Gypsy tells and asks Will.

"Yeah Hayley you". Will tells and asks her.

"Yeah Tom and Justine". Gypsy tells him.

They had been sunbaking and kissing for a couple hours now.

"Do you want to go to The Diner I need something to eat". Will asks Gypsy.

"Sure". She tells him as she stands up.

They walk in to The Diner and Gypsy sees her Dad.

"Oh no Dad's here". Gypsy tells Will.

"What where". Will asks her.

"Over there with that old guy". She tells him.

"What Flathead". Will says as they walk over.

"Hey Gyps back again". Joel asks her daughter.

"Yeah just grabbing a coffee oh Dad this Will". Gypsy tells her father.

"Hi Will nice to meet you". Joel says to Will as they exchange handshakes.

"You too Mr Nash". Will tells Joel.

"Please call me Joel just call me Mr Nash at school would you like to join us". Joel tells and asks Will and Gypsy.

"What your working at the school". Gypsy asks her Dad.

"Yeah I'm teaching PE". Joel tells his daughter as her and Will join him and Flathead.


	5. First Day at School and secret revealed

"You ready for your first day at Summer Bay High Gyps and Tom and ready to return Joel". Travis asked his brother and niece and nephew.

"Yeah it should be good cant wait to see Will". Gypsy replies.

"I'm actually really nervous about going back there after what happened in year 12". Joel tells his brother.

"Looking forward to it Hayley said she would show me around". Tom tells Uncle.

"Look any of you if you need any help finding anything we will around". Justine and Rebecca tells the three.

"Thank you". They say as they walk out the door.

"So what happened in year 12". Gypsy asks her father.

"If you tell your Mum this your dead meat ok". Joel tells his daughter and son.

"OK we promise what happened". Gypsy and Tom ask their father as they approach Summer Bay High.

"Look lets just say I got into partying and that sort of thing and a few weeks before exams I got busted for having drugs in my locker". Joel tells them.

"Did the police get involved". Gypsy asks her Dad.

"No and not a word to your Mum I didn't even tell my parents only person who knew was Trav". Joel tells his children.

"Anyway have a good day Dad". Tom and Gypsy tell their father.

"Yeah see you guys do I have either of you today". Joel asks and tells them.

"Yeah me this afternoon". Gypsy says as she walks off and sees Will.

"Hey Gyps". Will says to Gypsy as she unlocks her locker which is next to his.

"Hey Will how are you". Gypsy replies as Hayley and Tom walk over.

"Gypsy Will Hey". Tom and Hayley say.

"Hi". They both reply.

"So Gypsy what have you got today". Hayley asks Gypsy.

"Triple English with Flathead, Double Biology ,a free and PE with Dad". Gypsy tells Hayley.

"Sounds like we are in the same English and Bio Class". Hayley tells Gypsy as the bell rings and they head in the classroom.

"Good Morning everyone please take a seat and we will get started". Mr Fisher says as they walk in.

"So this term we are looking at the play MacBeth and Hamlet". Mr Fisher tells them.

That English lesson flew by and it is now recess time and Gypsy is one of the classes crying because she cant cope with the work Flatheads given her. Joel was walking past and he popped his head in and saw that it was his daughter so he walked in.

"Hey Gyps". Joel said to his daughter whose head was on the desk.

"Oh hey Dad". Gypsy replies wiping tears away.

"Your being crying what's the matter? I thought you would be with Will and Hayley". Joel asked his daughter in concern.

"Cooled down yet Gyps". Tom asked as he popped his head in.

"No". Gypsy replied blankly.

"Cooled down". Joel asked confused.

"Yeah lets say she had a go a Fisher before". Tom said walking out.

"What why". Joel asked Gypsy.

"I just couldn't cope with the work". Gypsy told her father.

"What do you mean". Joel asked his daughter.

"He is making us read two plays at once then write an essay on them and both are due next week". Gypsy told her father nicking a sip of his coffee.

"That's not good look I will help you as much as I can alright what have you got now". Joel asked his daughter eating the last of the chocolate cake he brought from The Diner.

"Double Bio and a free". Gypsy tells her father.

"Well when its your free come and I will help you if you want I don't have a class". Joel told his daughter as they walked out and Gypsy hugged her Dad.

"Students cant hug teachers". A girl by the name of Claire Rogers approached Gypsy as she was talking to Hayley.

"Its my Dad although that's none of your business". Gypsy tells Claire and heads into class.

Her Bio and free flew it was now lunchtime and her, Joel , Will Tom and Hayley head down to The Diner.

Lunch time now flew and it was now time for her PE lesson with Joel.

"OK everyone my names Mr Nash". Joel said introducing him self to the class.

"By any chance are you related to that bitch Gypsy". Claire Rogers asked Joel meanly.

"First of all I'm her father and secondly she isn't a bitch". Joel tells Claire sticking up for his daughter.

"No Joel your right she isn't Oh sorry Mr Nash". Hayley tells Gypsy's father as Gypsy begins to cry.

"Look Hayley you can call me Joel because you know me out of school". Joel tells Hayley.

"Cry Baby Cry Baby". Claire says meanly as Gypsy walks away.

"Joel I will go". Hayley tells her teacher.

"Thanks Hayley". Joel tells her.

"Now you guys need to run this oval two times". Joel tells the group.

It now had being ten minutes and Hayley walked over to Joel.

"How did you go". Joel asked Hayley.

"Not Good Will and Tom tried too I think you should speak to her before she does something stupid". Hayley tells Joel as the bells go.

"OK you may go. Thanks Hayley.". Joel tells everyone and Hayley.

It had being ten minutes and Joel, Gypsy and Tom walked in the door.

"How was your day". Travis and Nat asked the group as Gypsy walked away.

"I will go". Joel tells Tom.

"Something we said". Natalie asks Tom as Joel heads upstairs.

"Yeah just let Dad deal with this please". Tom tells the pair.

"OK". Natalie and Travis say.


End file.
